drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Maleth
Email: Nighthawk702penn@aol.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9" Weight: 175 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 9 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Spear Tertiary Weapon: Quarterstaff History History: Gin was born to a family who owned a small inn in the heart of Ebou Dar. He grew up surrounded by duelers,beggers,women, and theives.His father was a well known man because of his tendancy to drink more than a few cups of ale and challenge people to duels.Because of this Gin's father would take him to a smal grove outside of the city and teach him to hunt, use a knife, a bow, and taught him a little of the sword, axe, spear, and the shield. When he was 12 his father was drunk and entered a duel and was killed. His mother, who was nothing without her husband, soon took her own life. This meant that Gin had to go live with his mother's sister in Caemlyn. He lived there until he was 15 and he fell in love with a girl and was soon to be married to her when one day they were riding and her horse got stung by a bug then hent wild. When the horse stopped she was flung from it and snapped her neck. Gin the started pushing everyone away. This caused his aunt to throw him out at 16. He then lived in the small town of Aringill. There he made many friends for his skills at hunting. When he was 17 a small band of thieves attacked the villiage. Gin and his friends took up what weapons they could and set out to stop the thieves. There Gin lost all of his friends but one who was badly injured. Gin himself had a threatening wound in his side. The healers there did what they could to heal them but alls they did was delay death. Gin's friend eventualy die and he then bandaged himself up and set out for Tar Valon to be healed. Gin didn't think he would make the long journey but he still had to try. By the time he reached Cairhien, he was considerably worse. He was out of arrows and his sword was dulled badly, so he took what gold he had left to get more arrows and to sharpen his sword. Then he set out on the road to Tar Valon once more. Halfway there Gin was robbed by brigands for his sword, and bow, and his father's old knife. He then sought the thieves out with what little skill of hunting he had. When he found them all he had was a long stick much like a quarterstaff which he had no experience with. HE managed to knock them all unconscious but he was injured even worse. He took back his weapons and continued on his way. His horse that he had with him was badly hurt so Gin slit its throat and buried in a clearing. From there he took rides when he could but mostly walked. Then one day when he could finally see the white tower he was hit by an arrow in the leg and fell unconscious. When he woke the sounds of swords could be heard. He fealt around and found out he was in bed and his wounds were gone, but he fealt considerably hungry and tired. He sat up and found himself in a moderatley sized room with a sword, unstrung bow, and countless other things laying about. He located his things and got dressed and went outside to find himself face to face with the White Tower! A man walked over and told him that he had been attacked and a nearyby scout saw you and saved you.Gin went to find this man and thanked him. That was when he saw all of the people practicing the sword and other weapons. He asked the man what they were doing and he said they were training to be tower guards and possibly Aes Sedai Warder's. Gin figured since he had no other close family that he'd train here too. He asked the man if maybe he could join and thats when Gin found himself in a new life. Category:WS 9 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios